Keep Opinions To Yourself
by MeltedIceAngel
Summary: How do Joey and Shane react when a man and his wife make their opinions known about their life style in front of their daughter? [ Contains Shane and Joey as an established couple. Don't like, don't read ]


**Alright so here we are with my new story! This has Joey and Shane as an established couple so if you're not into that you might as well click out now. I really hope you guys enjoy. (:**

Shane hardly ever got truly and utterly pissed off, but today was a record breaker. He, Joey, and their daughter Ashlee had gone out to the store early that morning to pick up a couple props that Joey and Shane had needed for a new video they were planning to film the next day. They had hardly made it through the front door when a woman walked by them, proceeded to rush her two young children away from the family and gave them the biggest death glare Shane had ever seen. That in itself had put Shane in a slightly bad mood but what the woman did next had him a little more than fuming.

"You've ruined that poor baby's life you know. Raised by gays. How sick and selfish you are to condemn that little girl to Hell." She said; Shane using every ounce of self control not to get in that woman's face and cuss her out. Who the fuck did she think she was?

"Thanks for your input." Joey said as he lifted the three year old off the ground. "But next time, keep it to yourself." He said grabbing Shane's hand and tugged him along towards the costume section of the store. Shane was shocked by the amount of self control Joey had. If it had been him that talked back to that woman, it wouldn't have been that pretty. "You okay?" Joey asked. Shane brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face before turning towards his boyfriend.

"Yeah." He replied simply. What else was there to say?

"If you're sure . . . " Joey replied.

"I'm fine." Shane interrupted. He didn't want some ignorant woman to ruin what was supposed to be a fun day for them.

"Alright. Hey Ashlee, why don't you pick out a pretty wig for Papa to wear." Joey said setting the little girl down.

"Okay." The small brunette said immediately running over toward the light blue sparkly wigs, her favorite.

"How many light blue sparkly wigs do you own now?" Joey asked smiling. Shane began counting out loud.

". . . four, five, six . . . at least a thousand." Shane finished. Joey laughed and pointed towards Ashlee who sat on the ground, one of the blue wigs in hand.

"Looks like you may end up with a thousand and one." Joey said still chuckling.

"At least she's not going for the green ones." Shane said in fake disgust.

"Boy, I love green." Joey replied in mock hurt.

"Not my fault." Shane scoffed, earning a light slap upside the head from Joey. The two of them immediately began laughing after words, catching the attention of their daughter who walked up to the two men and tugged on Shane's hand.

"Did you find one?" Shane asked lifting the little girl up. Ashlee nodded her head and handed over another blue sparkly wig. This time, there we pink highlights and way more glitter than there should have been on the wig.

"Gurl, you have some great taste!" Shane said and gave Ashlee a high five.

"Do you love it?" She asked.

"It's perfect, baby." Shane said a little more seriously, landing a playful kiss on his daughter's temple.

"Do you love it, Daddy?" Ashlee asked holding the wig out towards Joey. Joey took the wig from her grasp and took a moment to inspect it.

"I think it's the cutest wig ever and your Papa's gonna look so cute in it!" Joey replied smiling. Ashlee smiled brightly, happy that both of her parents seemed to love the wig she had picked out.

"Let's go munchkin." Shane said snatching the wig back from Joey and walking toward the cash registers. Joey rolled his eyes and ran to catch up to the two who were now in a frantic conversation over who got the wig when the video was done.

* * *

The rest of their shopping trip had gone fairly well. They found everything they needed and Ashlee had even convinced her parents to buy her a couple small toys using her more than persuasive puppy dog eyes. As the family walked up to the registers, Joey felt his heart drop at the sight of the woman from earlier pointing at his family to an older man, presumably her husband. Joey began to feel extremely nervous when he saw the man get up and begin to walk over to them.

"Shane . . ." Joey tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder and pointed hastily toward the man. Shane narrowed his eyes and handed Ashlee off to Joey who buried her face in his neck, sensing the sudden dark attitude her Papa had and the nervousness radiating off her Daddy. "It's okay." Joey said running his fingers through her dark locks.

"You people make me sick." The man said. Shane clenched his teeth together, the fury he felt earlier coming back full force. "Give that girl to a normal, loving home so she doesn't end up faggots like you and your partner there." He spat. Shane was ready to puch the man. How dare he imply that he and Joey weren't giving Ashlee the loving home she deserved. Joey looked around at all the people that began to gather and stare, some looking absolutely revolted by the man's actions, and others seemingly spurring him on in their heads. He shifted his gaze a little and noticed a young man speaking with one of the employees, the employee looking straight at Shane and the man before running off to find who Joey hoped was security. He knew how out of hand this was going to get.

"Hey sweetheart," the man said completely ignoring Shane's death glare and went to stand near Joey. "Don't you want a mommy and a daddy like a normal little girl?" Joey was sickened by this man's behavior and Shane was ready to ring the man's throat. Joey's eyes widened as he felt his shirt begin to soak with his daughter's silent tears. "Come on . . ." The man said attempting to lay a hand on Ashlee's back causing Joey to take a frantic step back and turn to exit the store.

"You mother . . ." Shane was interrupted by a security guard stepping between the two.

* * *

When Shane got back to his car it took everything he had to calm down again. He hadn't gotten into any trouble, but the man and his family had been asked to leave the store and not return unless they could play well with others as the security guard had said. The second he was able, he ran out of the store intent on checking on Ashlee and Joey. When he opened the passenger door his heart broke in two seeing his baby crying her eyes out and Joey clutching her tightly to his chest.

"She asked me if we were going to give her away." Joey choked out. Shane motioned for Joey to scoot over a bit and positioned himself on the small area left open, wrapping his left arm around Joey's neck and using his right to run his fingers through Ashlee's hair.

"Why do you think we're going to give you away, baby?" Shane asked. The little girl wiped at her eyes and looked up at her papa, her face red and covered in tears.

"Because," She hiccuped. "That man said you should." She said, her silent cries becoming full blown sobs. Joey clutched her tighter, a few tears escaping his eyes as well. Shane fought hard against the anger bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. They need me to be calm, not angry, He convinced himself.

"We would never, ever give you away. You are the best thing that ever happened to us, and we'd never give that up just because some man we don't even know said we should." Shane replied, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. How dare those people make his daughter feel like this. Don't people even have hearts anymore? Shane snuck a glance up at Joey who was staring at him with a small smile, tears streaming down his face. "Your Daddy and I love you so much, Ashlee." Shane finished, kissing the now quiet girl on her head.

"I love you too." She replied, her voice small. Shane lifted his head slightly and planted a small peck on Joey's cheek.

"I love you." Shane said, wiping the tears of Joey's cheeks.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Remember when I said I wanted another baby?" Joey asked sitting down on the bed. His face betrayed how defeated and upset he felt about the events today, and Shane hated seeing him that way.

"Yeah." Shane replied, sitting down next to Joey and intertwined their fingers together.

"I don't think I want one anymore . . ." Joey replied, his voice never going above a whisper. Shane's heart broke when he heard those words, knowing that Joey had wanted another baby more than anything in the world.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"What happened today . . . "

"Was nothing. It was just two ignorant people running their mouths." Shane said. Joey looked to have been fighting back tears but his resolve broke quickly; he gave out a strangled cry and buried his face in his hands, unable to stop the flow of tears.

"I can't see that happen again." Joey cried. Shane pulled him into a tight hug, shocked that he hadn't noticed how much this had affected Joey before.

"Do you love Ashlee?" Shane asked, not exactly sure where he was going with it

"So much." Joey sobbed.

"Do you believe we give her a safe and loving home?" Shane asked still not sure where he was going.

"Yeah." Joey replied.

"Then what makes you think what someone who doesn't even know us makes a difference? Because I'll tell you what, it doesn't." Shane lifted Joey's drying face up towards his own.

"But, I can't watch our kids be hurt like that again." Joey said lifting his hand to his face in a poor attempt to stop more tears.

"They won't. I won't let it." Shane replied truthfully. He will never let another person talk to his children like that man had talked to and about Ashlee today. "I'd beat their asses before they even get a chance." Shane smiled when Joey started giggling, knowing he was starting to get through to him. "Just imagine, if that security guard hadn't interrupted that man would have been sprawled across the tile, This is what happens when you mess with Shane Dawson's family written in his own blood." Shane said not being entirely truthful, but certainly not lying about the sprawled on the tile part.

"Ewe, shut up." Joey said giving Shane's chest a weak push. The two giggled for a bit and the room soon became quiet and serious again. "Do you think we could do it? Raise another baby?" Joey asked.

"Of course." Shane replied. He had a million sarcastic comments running around his head, but he decided to keep them to himself.

"Okay." Joey replied.

"Okay what?" Shane asked.

"Let's adopt another baby."

**Yay happy ending! xD I don't really know what the point of this story was. I think I was just bored and wanting to write something. I don't really plan on a sequel or making this a full length story, but if enough people ask I might write a series of one shots. Alright, rate and review! (:**


End file.
